


sunday candy

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SOFT!TONI, also this is now an assortment of choni one shots too, bc thats my weakness and there needs to be more fics with soft toni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: Toni brings home a stray kitten, Cheryl is contemplating murder.





	1. soft!toni + kittens

**Author's Note:**

> guess what!!!! this fandom needed a cliche "brings home stray pet" au and then i decided 'hey why not make this my one shot fic place?' SO if any of you have an requests for choni one shots let me know! and ill post them here :-) 
> 
> enjoy!! xx

-

 

 

When Toni brings home the new kitten, Cheryl honestly, at first, thinks her girlfriend’s gone insane.

As watching Toni Topaz, Southside serpent and honorary badass (her words, not Cheryl’s) run into Thistle house (now reclaimed) and almost _bouncing_ in anticipation makes Cheryl raise her eyebrow. Wondering if her girl has either gotten high again with Fangs, or finally cracked under the pressure of final’s week looming closer.

(Honestly, it could be both.)

And Cheryl’s laying on their living room couch, smiling and laughing lightly as Toni jumps onto the couch with her. She’s holding her leather jacket close to her chest, as if hiding something, and that just makes Cheryl raise her eyebrow further and slowly shut the book she was reading.

 “You’re either over the moon at seeing me after work, which is adorable baby. Or you’re high.”

Cheryl lightly takes Toni’s chin in her hand, turning her head this way and that, making the pink haired girl roll her eyes. “Well your eyes aren’t dilated so that’s a start.”

Toni smacks her girlfriends hand away lightly, settling onto Cheryl’s lap as the red-haired girl sits up. Toni’s now straddling Cheryl, and they both smile, never over how easy it is to be like this. Soft. Loving. _Intimate._ Cheryl simply kisses Toni hello, sighing into the press of her lips.

And when Toni pulls back, she smiles, kind of stupidly ecstatic to show the new member of their family to her girlfriend. “I’m not high babe, I just-“

But Toni’s next words are cut off, by a small, muffled mewl interrupting her words. Cheryl frowns, looking to Toni’s chest, where the sound came from. Toni widens her eyes, smiling and trying to cover it up.   
  
 “New text tone. Must be Jughead.”

Cheryl raises a dubious eyebrow, and _oh my god Toni not the time to find Cheryl inexplicably hot._

 “Yes, because Toni Topaz has a _kitten meow_ as her text tone.”

 “You don’t know my life.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes, smiling and kissing her girlfriend again.  “Really baby, what’s under your jacket? Because I swear if it’s actually a kitten I’m going to-“  
  
And Toni grins, opening her jacket to show she’s cradling an orange, soft, fluffy, _tiny_ kitten in her left hand. It meows softly, its little paws outstretched. “Tadda! Meet our daughter babe!”

Cheryl opens her mouth, looks to Toni’s happy face, then back to the cat, then back to her girlfriend. “Oh my god you didn’t.”

Toni smiles, not realising Cheryl’s tone wasn’t, well, _happy,_ and cradles the tiny creature in her arms closer to her chest. “I did! I found this little guy all alone out the back of the Whyte Wyrm when I was taking out the trash. She’s so tiiinnyyy.”

Okay, Cheryl’s furious her girlfriend bought back a pet without telling her, but oh my god, Toni fawning over a kitten?? Cheryl can practically feel her heart melting.

 “Toni, as much as I _love_ seeing you so happy,” Cheryl then deadpans, folding her arms. “I _hate_ cats. _And_ you didn’t tell me you were bringing one home! Looking after an animal is a lot of work. It requires dedication and love and constant attention and-“

Toni cuts her off, holding up the kitten to her girlfriends face with two hands, making the small cat wave its paw with her finger, imitating a higher pitched voice. “But look how cute I am! Would you really cast me out like that mommy?”

Cheryl raises an eyebrow, rolling her eyes. “Oh so _I’m_ mommy?”  
  
Toni lets the kitten rest on Cheryl’s stomach, smiling. “Uh, duh? It fits. I’m momma, you’re mommy.”

Cheryl glares at the tiny fluff ball on her chest, it tries to walk, still so young it trips a little and face plants right into Cheryl’s boobs. And much against her own will, Cheryl cracks a _tiny_ smile, Toni bouncing on her lap with a grin.

 “Ha ha! I saw a smile. You love her.”

Cheryl glares at her girlfriend, picking the kitten up and putting her back in her arms. “I most certainly do not. Make sure it gets its shots and for the love of _god,_ get it de-sexed. I don’t want any more of these vermin in our house.”

With that, Toni jumps off her girlfriend, kissing Cheryl’s cheek and cradling the cat to her chest. “Thanks baby! Oh, and we’re naming it Bombshell.”

 “Toni I swear to _god-“_

“Love you!”

With that, Toni’s up the stairs, leaving Cheryl to groan and fall back into the couch, red hair splayed across the cushions.

Toni Topaz is so lucky Cheryl loves her.

 

 

-

 

 

 

From then on, Cheryl’s pretty sure some love demon has taken over her girlfriend _and_ the cat.

When they cook dinner, it sits on Toni’s shoulder like some kind of bird, and although Cheryl _tries_ to hate it; every time they go to bed _Bombshell_ jumps onto Cheryl’s stomach. Tucking her body into a small ball and purring.

 “Aww she loves you baby.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes, looking to Toni who lays next to her, hair in a ponytail ready for sleep. “I swear I don’t know you anymore. Since when are you _this_ lovey dovey?”

Toni feigns hurt, a hand to her chest. “I’m hurt Cher, I’m the most loving girl you’ll ever meet.”

 “With _humans,_ ie me. But cats? Baby last time I bought up getting a pet, a dog specifically, you almost broke up with me.”  
  
Toni rolls her eyes, laying her arm across Cheryl’s stomach, avoiding the fluff ball occupying the space already, and cuddling close. Bombshell sleeps quietly on Cheryl’s body, Toni smiling at both of them.

 “That’s such an exaggeration. And I don’t know, Bombshell’s just, special, you know?”

Cheryl hears her girlfriends voice turn quiet and unguarded, and the red haired girl softens her expression, feeling how Toni lays her head between Cheryl’s neck and shoulder, face pressed to her skin as she sighs.

 “Whoever owned her they just, _left_ her there. In a small cardboard box babe. I just, I know what it feels like to be homeless, because that was my life before meeting you. I couldn’t leave her all alone, without a roof over her head or someone to love her.”

Toni runs her finger down Bombshell’s small back, and Cheryl can almost feel her heart melting for her girlfriend, falling in love with her all over again.

 “I wanted to give Bombshell a home,” And Toni looks up, kissing Cheryl lightly. “Like you did for me.”

 “Toni…”  
  
If Cheryl was being honest, her eyes teared up, and Toni noticing this smiles and kisses her again; Cheryl letting her hands cup her girlfriends face and bring her closer. Toni moves to hover over Cheryl, getting lost in the kiss, but a low meow stops Toni; both girls laughing as Bombshell stretches and digs her claws lightly into Cheryl’s sleep shirt as to not be moved.

 “Wow. Cock blocking me Bombshell?”

Cheryl laughs lightly, kissing her girlfriend again as Toni settles in cuddling her sideways.

 "I didn’t realise she meant that much to you.”

Toni bites her lip, looking to Cheryl as she props herself up on her hand, laying on her side.

 “Yeah, but don’t worry, only one girl has my heart.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes, shoving a grinning Toni. “You’re honestly a dork, and I love this side of the revered badass Toni Topaz. But baby, if you dare bring home another pet without telling me, your busker ass in on the couch in three seconds flat.”  
  
Toni criss-crosses on her heart, feigning a serious face. “Scouts honour Cher.”

(The next week, Toni brings home a literal _pet snake,_ and although harmless and small, just born from the ones the Serpents keep as pets, Cheryl almost _screamed_. It wrapped around Toni’s pointer finger as the pink haired girl smiled to her girlfriend, and needless to say, Cheryl slammed their bedroom door shut so hard on her girlfriend, Toni’s still feeling the aftershocks.)

 

 

-

 

 


	2. pasta + confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: we were supposed to make fettuccini but you’re a child that likes to start food fights apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ in a universe where everythings fine no one is dead and toni and cheryl get all the screentime :)))
> 
> anyways hope u enjoy! comments and kudos are super appreciated!! xx 
> 
> oh also set in same universe as last chap!

 

 

-

 

 

Cheryl is the one to suggest it, and when Toni looks back on it, it’s _all_ her girlfriend’s fault. Truly.

Toni’s in the living room of the Thistle House, curled up with her notebooks and homework against her legs as the fire place crackles lightly to life. It’s soft, and warm, and honestly the only thing missing to make this night perfect is her girlfriend.

**_qween of the buskers and my heart:_ ** _apparently, archery practice is more important than me? rude_

Toni sends a quick text to her girlfriend, laughing lightly at the reply she gets, biting her lip.

 ** _northside princess:_** _Oh shut up you find it hot. I’ll be inside in ten anyways baby xx_  
  


**_qween of the buskers and my heart_** _: mmmm good, bc its like freezing in here and I have no cuddle buddy :(_  
  


**_northside princess_ ** _: God you’re so soft I love you._  
  


_**northside princess** _ _: Also that’s such a lie I can see smoke coming from the chimney_  
  


**_qween of the buskers and my heart_ ** _: BABE I am TRYING to entice you, not working?_

Cherly doesn’t answer, and Toni just assumes she got lost in the targets and her concentration. And before Toni can get back to her work, burrowing even deeper into the blankets, Bombshell comes padding in. Curling up softly on Toni’s stomach making her smile. Toni runs her fingers through the kittens soft orange hair, and okay, maybe a feline red head will have to do for now for cuddles.

 

**_qween of the buskers and my heart:_ ** _its okay bombshell is cuddling me :) you have been replaced :)_  
  


**_northside princess:_ ** _Now who’s being rude?_  
  


**_qween of the buskers and my heart:_** _:)_  
  


**_northside princess:_ ** _Blocked._

Toni smiles, rolling her eyes and trying to concentrate on her work. But the warmth of the fire, the cat on her chest, and the thought of Cheryl being home soon kinda makes Toni droopy eyed. And before she knows it, she’s asleep. Blankets up to her chin and cuddling Bombshell.

And honestly, when Cheryl gets home, shaking off the snow from her red coat and resting her bow on it’s hook; she almost aw’s out-load at the site. Because her girlfriend _loves_ wearing leather and riding a motorcycle and wiping down counters and serving alcohol with a wink and being in a literal gang but _oh my god_ is Toni Topaz a softie.

And Cheryl just honestly counts herself as the luckiest girl in the world she gets to see that soft side. Toni _unguarded_ , the orange flames dancing across her skin.

Cheryl opts to cuddle up behind her girlfriend after undressing and changing into pyjamas, slipping in between the back of the couch and Toni. She spoons her, smiling so softly and lovingly when Toni unconsciously grabs a hold of Cheryl’s arm that is around her body; burrowing backwards and holding Cheryl’s arm to her chest.

And they sleep, surrounded by the other’s warmth, and Cheryl leaves what she wanted to ask Toni for tomorrow. This is a soft moment, where Cheryl honestly can say the world around her stops existing for a moment. Where nothing else exists except for Toni. And her breathing. And her heart beat. Softly thudding under her arm.

Cheryl likes to think they deserve this.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 “Oh, baby?”  
  
Toni mumbles around the piece of toast hanging out of her mouth, flicking through her camera and furrowing her brow to her pictures, judging them.

 “Hmm?”  
  
Cheryl pours herself coffee, gathering up her folder and books for the day, kissing Toni on the cheek as her girlfriend distractedly hums again. “We’re teaching each other how to cook tonight. You’re not getting out of this, it’s set in stone. I love you, see you at school! Drive safe!”

Toni furrows her brow, watching Cheryl walk to the garage and to her car. “Wait what?”

Toni rolls her eyes, not getting an answer as Cheryl starts the ignition, peeling from the driveway. And it’s only when Toni finally gets on her bike, putting her helmet on (almost probably late anyways) that she realises what her girlfriend said.

 “Fuck, cooking!??”

Toni groans and thumps her head forwards onto the handlebars.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Oh my god I _am_ cutting diagonal.”  
  
Cheryl tilts her head, watching Toni slice the tomato thinly. “That’s more like, a 90 degree angle.”

 “God give me strength.”

Cheryl hip checks her girlfriend in jest, knowing she’s just joking, turning and checking on the pasta. “Baby, _trust me,_ this will be good for us! You’ll thank me when _not_ eating Pop’s every night becomes a regular thing.”

Toni pouts, cutting the tomatoes and moving onto grating parmesan. “Hey, I could live off Pop’s and die a happy woman.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes, coming up behind Toni and winding her arms around her waist. She cuddles her from behind, Toni melting into the taller girl’s hold, smiling. It’s weird, she never really knew she’d like this domestic stuff. Like, coming home to Cheryl, cooking dinner, owning a cat?? Buying groceries, brushing their teeth together before bed, cuddling as they fall asleep. It’s all so, well, _warm._ And domestic.

And yeah, at first it was really scary. But with Cheryl, things with her come naturally, and Toni likes that.

 “Would rather my woman not die of a processed meat induced heart attack thank you.”

Toni rolls her eyes, smiling and turning her head slightly. She leans up and kisses just under Cheryl’s jaw, softly, hand coming up and around the back of her head; threading her fingers through long red locks. Cheryl smiles, opting to kiss Toni full on the lips, biting Toni’s bottom lip lightly as they pull back.

 “Hmm, babe, Cheryl…”

Cheryl doesn’t stop, kissing Toni in this way that makes her knees weak. “Is…mm, baby, is something burning?”  
  
 “Oh fuck!”

Cheryl rips herself from Toni, darting to the stove and almost slipping on her way, grabbing to the counter and pulling the pasta that’s now bubbling over off the heat. Toni laughs, holding her stomach as Cheryl sighs in relief, then glaring at her girlfriend.

 “God, that is so not funny TT.”

Toni bites her knuckle to stop her laughs, leaning against the counter top. “You looked like a baby giraffe running on ice, babe.”

Cheryl gapes, picking up a cooling piece of fettuccini and throwing it at her girlfriend. It lands with a wet slap against Toni’s neck, sticking to her jaw and making Toni gasp.

 “Did you just…throw a piece of fucking fettuccini at me?”

Cheryl bites her lip, smiling. “Yes?”

Toni laughs/scoffs, moving to the stove and picking up her own piece. “Oh it’s _so_ on Cheryl Bombshell.”

 “No wait Toni don’t you dare-“

And before both girls know it, an all-out war of pasta is set upon Cheryl’s kitchen. And it’s in their hair and on the floor, making them both slide and slip across the tiles. And Toni grabs a handful and dumps it on a gasping Cheryl but it’s all so _light._ And carefree. And god, so fucking _happy_ and Cheryl chases after a laughing Toni, picking her up and making her squeal as her arms squeeze her softly, spinning her around. Cheryl smiles at how wide Toni grins, so gleeful the shorter girl fucking _squeals._ Toni Topaz. _Giggling and squealing._

Cheryl, when later that night they eat cold pasta sitting on the kitchen counter, is pretty sure she falls in love all over again when Toni looks to her; smiling softly, the moonlight hitting her skin from the kitchen window. Falls in love all over again with how Toni tucks a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, saying softly and almost drunkenly, despite not taking a sip of alcohol. Like she was drunk off of Cheryl’s touch.

 “I’m glad my heart chose you.”

Cheryl feels her chest stop, her breathing ease, and she wonders if her heart skips a beat. She feels something inside of her flicker to life as she leans in to kiss Toni; her own tear meeting the bow of her lips.

And with the way Cheryl kisses her, the way she holds to Toni’s cheek, it all seems to say: _I’m glad my heart chose you too._

 

_-_

 


End file.
